


Jon Snow's Lie Part 1

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Winter Is here!One morning Daenerys hear to dialogue of Jon and Sam.Jon told him that he lied Daenerys about love. In this day Daenerys escaped from Winterfell and during few days no one could find her.She come back but nothing is good.Winds of Winter is here. Night King defeated Winterfell.Jon Snow isn't sure about his lie.Something special happened with Ser Jaime Lannister.





	Jon Snow's Lie Part 1

I wrote one fanfiction about Jon’s lie

some people say this and alright… here is history

“Lie Of Jon Snow”

_____________________

-Someone know where is queen? _ Missandei come in hall and asked everyone

-Not her chamber?_ Tiryon was surprised

-no. I saw everywhere. But she isn’t in Castle.

Jon was sitting quiet. He felt shame and angry. last few days he try to speak with her but queen always jumped from him.

\- this was the worst decision what you do Jon_ said Bran last night

This was… Bran was right.

he stand up and went with Missandei

-tell me where is she?

\- I can’t imagin Lord Snow. I need to asked you some

-I don’t know…really. I swear. I tried to talk with him but…

-If she doesn’t come back until this night I tell the true everyone. I tell the true Grey Warm and comandor of Dothraki. I tell the true about your lie. You lied her and slept with her because of her army. And when I tell the true … this everything here… will be destroyed untill Night King come. Not Usual and Not Dothraki will never forgiveness people who insult dignity of their queen. we will fight for her like she fight for us.

-Missandei…

-we will meet this night Jon Snow. Pray for her back …

JON

Night was come. Jon was standing in Castle and waiting her return but no… She didn’t appear. The king in the North turn around and meet Sansa’s face. She smiled and said.

-what are you doing here?

-nothing

-something happened?

\- so many things happened. _ Jon saw around of Castle_ This night will start winds of winter and continue during few days.

-Yes we need to stay in Castle with fireplace

Jon thought about her.

“where she is?” _ remember day ehen he could die in beyond the wall. All of them could die but she come… Come for save all of them. Save him and she stand in wall and waiting his return.

“I can’t lose you Jon. Because of this I was standing in wal and have a hope. You back…You come back with me. ”

he remembered her smile. Light like sun. Her eyes and warm skin. She always was warm.

-Jon are you here? _asked Sansa

-I have a few conversation with Missandei.

-We haven’t nothing to conversation with this people. All final she know that you don’t need her without her army and dragons. We don’t permission no one to take our house again. We had so many debts with Targaryen family. Her father killed…

-her father and my grandfather.

Jon looked Sansa. She stopped.

-We don’t think some

-but this is fact.

-Jon…

-Who I am now? What is different between I and Cersei? I am traitor of woman who risked her life for me… For my save. Who I am now?

-You and Cersei? How can you tell this. She is monster

-And who I am?

-You are good Jon

\- I can’t forget her eyes…her disappointed… I listened all this Lords. All of you and I make the most terrible mistake in my life.

-what a mistake? We try to defend our house , our family… She is a monster. Come another continent and want to take all of us? We don’t know she.

-really think that you make more in your life than Danny? You saw more then Danny?

-She will never make what I do. I lived with monsters and Ramey …

\- don’t … You can’t imagine what was her life during years. During her life usurper try to kill her and her brother. every time run and hiding.Her brother sale like horse, raped her husband… man who loved. She killed her husband with her hand. Man who she loved and burn his body. left her baby until his born.She lost all of her family until her born. she never had a mother and father who loved and protect. Never had brother who protect. You grew up in winterfel . with people who you loved. With your mother’s arm ..?with your nanny’s arm.

Sansa stopped and saw him.

-You love her?

Jon said nothing. Turned around and go. He knocked door of Missandei.

-Please listen to me

Missandei opened the door and Jon entered.

-Please , You can’t imagine how I feel now. This night start Winds of winter and..

-what?

-Please don’t tell nothing another people. I go and will find Daenerys. Whatever will this way. Please just wait.

Two of them hear the roar of Drogon.

-Is this Drogon? She is back… _Missandei smiled and run in corridor. Tiryon and Varys stand in Castle too.

-what happened?

-He is alone.

-Where is queen.-Missandei touched hands with face._ When Drogon turned around blood fall down like River. He roared again and breathe fire

\- Gods. Who could do this?

Jon felt ice in whole body

-Only night king. Said Jon.

-What happened? _ Asked Arya.

\- Queen is losing and Drogon bleeding. I go and find her.

-I come with you

-Stay here. White winds start and …I just go and do this. alone.

-Opened the gate. Here is someone._ screaming one of Northern man. Rhaegal flew in the sky and set in Castle near the Drogon. Drogon was moaning with unbelievable voice.

-I Never saw him like this-told Ser Jorah_ Something happened…

The man entered the gate . He had something in his hand. When she undressed Jon saw his face

-Add? What are you doing here?

he saw his hand and take black mantel. He lost all power and dropped down. Silver hair flew in wind.

-she is dead?- Asked everyone and try to look her body

-No she is alive but maybe not long time. She lost her mind in Drogon and…_Add was crying and try to touch her hand. We couldn’t save her.

One of Dothraki save his hands queen and go her chamber. Jon was absolutely shock. couldn’t say something or walking.

-gods…what happened?_ Arya kicked him and run with people. Jon following his sister only with instincts.

-Add what happened?_ Screaming Tiryon. Add was in shock and cry without stop. _give me one glass water here. He drinks and set down.

-What happened? _ Tiryon screaming again.Jon saw his friend Add but hadn’t poweer to say something.

-Sam is with queen- Tell Arya. _She looks bad

-Seven hells tell me the true. I ordered you… - not stopped hand of queen

\- Shee come with us five days ago in Castle Black. We all were angry for her beasts but… She stay with us and… we…we… we…

Tiryonn was angry.

-and?

\- helped us how she can. eating with us and smile with us…and…

Jon imagined her smile and her heart stopped working.

-I don’t need this details-scraming Tiryon.

-Torri said that this was the most beautiful day in history of Nights Watch. Everyone had her hope. But this morning they come.

-who?

-Night King and his Army. We send raven but…

-Winter is here. Probably revan was lost

-She riding her Drogon and try to protect us but… When Night king saw she stopped few times in air and in this moment… Night King shooting her arrow. Drogon swaying on the air and falled down. This time Rhaegal attacked with Viceryon and… he go back. His dragon is waunded or something happened. Drogon too… But …

-what?

-I and another boys runned with queen but untill we found her …_Add roared

-And we were here and rest._ said Jon

\- one of white walker stroked arrow in her arm. Her roar was unbelievable.

-And flew with Drogon and return in Winterfrll?

\- Yes , She was in shocked and repeat one words … “ Viceryon…My son… My baby…” but when her mind returned she set up in drogon. She was very bad but we hadn’t choice. She tried but few times latter lost her mind.

-and…_Add continued but Sam coming.

-Lord Tiryon. We need some decision and I think you are right person. Hand of queen.

-What hppened?

\- she is shooting with White walkers arrow. she need some procedure but maister Walkan try to stop me. We need to cut this place and burned her wound. Their arrow is like poison. If we not o do this she will die. We need to stop infection.

Tiryon walked in corridor and entered in queen’s chambber.

-Maister Wolkan left this room now.

-but

-Now. I am hand of queen

-as you wish.

\- We need milk of Poppy. She can’t enduring this pain.

– No she doesn’t need._said Missandei_ fire can’t kill Dragon.. She is unburn

-Yes but when I cut her body… Shee can’t Lady Missandei

-Left this room Missandei _said Tiryon.

-You can’t ordered me. I am her advisor and friend too._Said and kissed her head._ She can.

\- can’t…

-She is a pregnant and this milk will kill her baby_ She was crying. _I know. I saw this until in free cities. Poppy milk is very dangerous for pregnant woman.

-what do you say?_ Tiryon asked _She can’t.

-Yes, she can. Yes she is pregnant and when I told about this… She escaped from Winterfell because…

Jon didn’t remembered any other word of Missandei. He couldn’t breath any more.

“- I was afraid. Afraid to lost You Jon”_ remembered her words_“ I can’t lost you too”

He set in ladder and cried.

He heard her laugh. Her violet eyes was like star… and she just laughing. This day when they were in White Harbor.

“-yes I am so warm and I can to burn you. And I don’t need Drogon for this. I am dragon too.”

“Can she laughing now?” _ thought and when she find her true mind hear her roar. This voice was like beast.

Jon look at Drogon. He can’t stop and connected his voice with her mother.

-Are you ok?_asked Arya

-I want die. please kill me

-this is your baby?

Jon was absolutely in shocked

-baby… baby…

\- It’s your?

-I destroyed everything. I don’t deserve her. Not her an not our baby. How I can do this?

-you thought that feel nothing with her. Life always pay for our debts.

-why? I heard them …all of them. Not my heart. This lords are monsters. They destroyed innocent person. She didn’t deserve this. she saved me. Fight for me.

-go wiith her. touch her hand and try to forgive you. You need her. Not only to her …Both of them

 

JAIME

_______

Ser Jaime Lannister always was in good relationship with Queen Rhaella Targaryen. He remembered day when King Aerys hitting the queen. Jaime tried to protected but couldn’t. When he saw Daenerys in Dragonpit first time …he remembered…he remembered her noble face. Rhaella’s face.

He entered Queen’s chamber. She was lying in bed. Her body was like unshakeable.

Jaime stand with her bed and look at her face.

-I feel that she come back

-what are you say?_ asked Jon and entered the room

Jaime looked back.

\- ah, Jon Snow… Or Aegon Targaryen ?

Jon stopped one time.

-she liked her mother. I knew Queen Rhaela.

-I don’t

-Stupid Jon Snow. Of course don’t

But Jon doesn’t know what he can say… Just say…

-She was great woman and so beautiful like every Targaryen. But she was more than good… Queen Rhaella has so noble heart.

“Like she”_ thought Jon

\- queen Daenerys had a difficult life ser Jaime

-I know. Her mother too… _Jaime was sad

\- and my grandmother.

-Daenerys think that torment in her life start when she born but it’s not true Lord Snow. Everything start when Queen Rhaela was Pregnant. King Aerys hitting every time. I saw this in my eyes. No one can stopped him… no one.

-but…

-he was king…

said Jaime

-I remember this day when your grandfather and uncle dead. Queen Rhaella tried to stopped him but couldn’t. He hiting and raped her in this night. All of us …whole Castle heared her voice…. she was screaming , crying and needed help but we couldn’t. Non of us Lord Snow.

Jon felt that can’t breathe.

-Queen Daenerys start fighting for her life until her born. My brother is so talent man Jon Snow. He is small but his talent is unbelievable. If he stands with her side… She is a better for all of us. I believe his mind. He is always right.

-His talent is bigger then he

\- that’s right. Show your face. You are big and stupid. He is small and talented. what is better?

Jon felt angry.

\- doesn’t angry lord Snow. I understand what do you feel. Probably you think that I am a monster and so many other things but I never stopped for woman who I loved.

-Your sister

-I said “No” my farher when he tried to separated with Cersei. I became a Kings guard for my love and Lord Tiwyn couldn’t stopped me. Do you know how many people said “No” to Lord Tiwyn? I don’t interesting what do you think about me. But any man who defeat his love for another stupid Lords … doesn’t deserve this love.

“Love”_ thought Jon and saw her face. she was like dead. Her face tired and white.

-One time I was in Dorne for my daughter. I wanted her save. And I met one woman. Her name was Ellarya Sand. She told me “It’s t’s always changing, who we’re supposed to love and who we’re not. The only thing that stays the same is that we want who we want. ”

-We want who we want_ repeat Jon

-And this woman killed my daughter for her love.

“-Who are you Jaime Lannister?” _Thought Jon

-we killed people , We fight for grounds, cities, gold, gods and many other stupidities but only one thing is reall

Jon look at him

-fight for Love… _finished Jon

-You learn fast Lord Snow.

Jaime turned around and go… but back again.

\- I never afraid someone or something When I had a hand. Just take my sword and fight for my reasons. No one could stopped me. I was star …Star boy from Casterly Rock… If someone try to stopped you Just take your sword and kicked their heart.

-they chose me like king.

-My father gave me Casterly Rock but when I stand in our Castle just said “ fuck everything”

Jaime gone.

Jon Set in her bed and take her hand.

-you are tired for fight I know. During your life…every day. Probably he is right

He looked her arm. Blood on the sheet.

everything smelled like death.

-Your hand is cold. You were always warm. warm like sommer wind. History was repeat. I was standing in castle of Winterfell and waited Your return like Eastwach. We were always returned. This is my responsibility. Everything happened because of me. Because I heard them.

Jon clear his tears and lying her side. His nose met her neck. This was his lovely smell. Smell of fire who burned him. but now Jon felt another too… smell of winter…smell of ice…

He touched her belly. This wasn’t big but he could feel his blood… his part inside her.

ARYA  
_______

-I saw. This was horrible _Said Bran.

-She is really very bad.

-Dragon was near the ground when she falls. Without this she couldn’t survive

-Add said that she stopped one time and …

-She saw Viceryon. He was her son. Daenerys hoped that Viceryon remembered his mother.

-Why don’t talk about Jon? _said Sansa

-what do you need to say?_asked Bran

\- he regret

\- I told you that this plan wasn’t good but no one heard me. I knew this. I saw this. I saw his heart better than everyone. I told you thousand times that he love her.

-But he said that didn’t love

\- because we are his family. because he felt responsibility about all of us and he was confused. Confused about his feelings. But I’m not confuse and I see what is reality._screaming Bran

-We are more important than this woman.

-You really think that you are more important then she? Are you stupid Sansa? She is hero for his people. So many people and become hero of Westeros cause she had very important role in this war. -we are his family -no, we aren’t_said Arya

-What are you talking about?

-She is his family. His blood.

-We are his sisters and she is Aunt

-His aunt , his blood , his love and now mother of his baby. Isn’t enough?

-Targaryens always had enormous passion between each other. This is blood Sansa. No one can stop this…_ explain Bran. _Valiryan houses married Brother and Sister during thousand years. This is their culture, their life, their blood.They are dragons. Dragon will not sleep with sheep, Not with walf, Not with lion, Not with another…

-But Rhaegar Targaryen slept with our aunt

-Because he hasn’t his dragon. Queen Rhaela hasn’t daughrer. But Jon has his dragon. I know what do you think Sansa. Lord Manderly isn’t right. He tried to lost your mind. Jon will never married with you. Without Daenerys too. You are sister for him and always be.

-What are you saying?_ Screaming Arya

-Lord Manderly and another ones try to confused our sister.

-You lost your mind. We grew up together. He was always our brother. How can you think about this?

-I don’t…They said…

-And you believe _said bran

-unbelievable_ Screaming Arya_ Are you forget what happened last time when you dreamed become a queen?

 

JON  
_________________

When Missandei come back Jan was sleeping in her bed. She wanted woke and kicked from her chamber but not do this.

Wind of winter didn’t stop during four days. She slept like death man in her bed. Her eyes didn’t open, her body didn’t motion…

Not to ate and not to drunk…

-She doesn’t eating and drinking. If She doesn’t not woke up will die._ said Missandei

-Sam what we can do? _ asked Jon

\- I told all of you that without Poppy Milk she couldn’t endure this pain. She lost her mind and don’t know what can I do now. I’m not a god Jon.

Jon saw her body. She was like without soul. Her face more white than earlier.

\- I don’t know infection stopped or function again. We don’t know a lot of things about White Walkers. Not their arrow…

-She can’t die…_ He set her bed and touch her nose. She was absolutely cold._we need more fire here.

Opened the door and Jaime entered.

\- Jon come now.

-What happened?

-Army of Night King is come in Winterfel. Karhol and Dradfort is defeated. Raven is come with us. We need to left Winterfell now

Two of them entered in Winterfell Hall. Everyone was here.

\- We need to go now Jon. Ser Jaime said that we can go in Riveran.

-Yes Jon. Riveran is ordered of House Lannister now

-And head of House Lannister is Cersei now_ Said Edmur Tally

\- I come with… comandor of Lannister will open the castle when he meet me. I am son Of Tiwyn Lannister and everyone know that he wanted I became heir of Casterly Rock.

\- He is true_ said Tiryon

\- we need to go now Jon. _ repeated Sansa

-You can stay in twins until I will talk with commander of House Lannister

-Daenerys hasn’t power for travel. _said Jon

-She is without mind during five days. She can’t survive_said Sansa_but we can…

\- don’t talk about things what isn’t your order. _ scream Arya

-If we stay here…

\- You can go where do you want but she isn’t your order.

-If we take her from here … she will die …or frozen in road_ Said Jon

-where is drogon? _ asked Tiryon

\- he escaped when queen lost her mind and doesn’t come back.

\- dragons always has very special relationship with their riders. He felt her pain_ said Tiryon

-I don’t left Daenerys here. _ said Jon

-what we can do?_ asked Jaime_ the fact is that we need to go immediately.

\- All of you can go.

-we will not go without you Jon_ said Sansa

-This is order. I am the king in the North.

-but you…

-I am stay here with Danny. She is a pregnant and I will never left my child and my woman alone with death

-You have so many responsibilities with us King Jon _ Said Lord Manderly. _ When winter finish you can married another woman and …

\- I didn’t hear this stupidity ok? This is better for all of us… -This is true. Winter is here and so many people will die… queens, ladies and another one too. _ said Lord Royse

\- enough.

-I am staying here too_said Missandei

-No, You go with another. I stay here and this is enough. I will protect her…I promise you… _Jon said

-Edmure, I write my order for you and take this. Give commander of House Lannister and he opened a Riveran. Tiryon is here. He is Lannister too . -what do you say?_ screamed Tiryon

-I am staying here too.

-lost your mind ?

-I wasn’t coward during in my life. I wanted to protect her mother so many years ago but Couldn’t. and now here isn’t Hightower to stopp me, here isn’t mad king to burn me alive…and I do this… I do what Couldn’t for queen Rhaella. This is last opportunity for me to become a better.

Jon was in Shock but didn’t say something.

-They are coming and here is the worst cold because of this.

-Fuck, I am her hand and now… I need to stay here with my queen , but I was always coward_ tell Tiryon to Jaime

\- Just go. You are such a small for all of this.

-thank you. I proud that you are my brother. Probably I never said this but…I really do.

-stay alive small man …small man with great mind_ Jaime smiled

-You need to know. She deserves this…_Tiryon breathed_ If you will die for her protection. She was hope, hope of my life… hope for all of us…

\- wasn’t… she is alive yet.

-we stay too._ said Grey Worm to Jon

\- No, you go and protect people

\- no, She is Mhysa. for all of us

\- you can do what she said in this situation…

Grey warm stopped and looked at him

-probebly say “ go and fight for people”

Jon smiled

-go and fight for people. Without this you are hero… you really are…

-Jon come, We need to take a queen another place.

-Jon…_screamed Sam

-Here is some place

-What place? where?

\- In Winterfell. We can go there and save our queen to.

-What we?

-I am stay here too. Queen needs maister.

-Sam.

-I am staying.

\- say something about this place

\- in Books I was reading that people make a secret places deep in ground and wait until winter was gone. They save a foods and clothes and everything what they have. probably we can make a fire too.

-I rmembered when my old nanny said that people was locked in castles until Summer.

\- exactly Jon. They took a refuge. We need to find this place and tske everything what we can there. food , clothes and water.

-We couldn’t stay here forever…_said Jaime

-not forever. Until she wake up

-if she will not?_ Jon was really broke_ She is a frozen. Touch her hand. She was always warm. more than all of us and now? She is like ice. Her breath is very slowly.- Jon couldn’t stopped his tears

\- We can have a hope that when infection stopped she finde her mind and wake up.

-we need to find this place _ said Jaime_ Jon , find your mind and thinking. You grew up here in winterfel. Doesn’t remember something strange?

\- We don’t need search. just asked Bran. _Said arya and entered in Queens chamber

-really_ smiled Sam

-What are you doing here?

-I need to tell you goodbye

Arya hugged with Jon.

-I will miss you

-I will travel in South_ tell in his ear

-What?

-I will kill Cersei Lannister_ She looked at him

-You …you…

-chshshshshs. Just quiet.

\- can’t

-I am no one Jon Snow.

 

JAIME  
_________________

How can you realize that someone is your love?

This is day when you felt how lost yourself.When you can’t see his eyes, can’t touch his skin… Nothing is more important like love.

you can survive with love and dead without him.

One time he heard history of couple. Jon was child and walked in castle. One of Northern man talk about man and woman who frozen beyond the wall. The legend say that two of them was warm until lie because they were together and love each other.

Jon didn’t understand. The man said that they were frozen and dead. But they still warm together? how ?

This warm was love.

This warm was their feelings.

But Daenerys Targaryen was always warm. Her body was like fire. Jon remembered every moment when he touched her. But now?

Her body …her breath …her fingers…. everything was cold.

-Bran tell me please. She can come back? _ Jon was absolutely paralyzed.

\- I can’t say something Jon._ Said Bran

-Please try…try for me.

-They touched Daenerys. He can find her everywhere. But if I try to contact… Jon don’t want to afraid you but she is so many times without mind and cold like ice. Probably she…

\- No…No… _Screaming Jon. He understands what bran wanted to said- She will never become one of them

-Ok. But promise me Jon. When she wakes up. If she will not Daenerys Targaryen … You will burn her.

-she is here. I feel this. We need that she will come back. I need…

-I know…I am so sorry Jon….

-go with them? We need you too alive.

-Ok. keep yourself.

-You too. Thanks for everything.

Everyone was gone. Jon look at sansa who left Winterfell. She look back one time and gone.

-Jon. Jon…

-Yes Sam

-Jaime found secret place. Bran was right. It’s here in crypt of House Stark. Here is secret door. So deeply in ground.

-Good. I take Daenerys and you can find everything what we will need there.

-Jaime made a fire. There isn’t cold like this. It’s so deep in ground and…

-Good. Fire makes warm this plase so quickly.

-Yes. And I find some gras in room of maister Walkan. Probably we will need this.

-Ok ! I go with her.

Jaime made a place for queen near to fire and went outside for found more firewood.

When come back Daenerys was here with Jon.

He was sitting near her side.

-She love fire._said him

-Like every Targaryen

-And she was always warm

-Like every Targaryen

-But I am not

-You aren’t trueblood Targaryen. She is… Her mother and father was Targaryen. Your mother was Stark.

-Rhaegar hasn’t his dragon. But I have. Bran told me this. Probably he became mad because of this. And what will happen if she die too. I will become mad like my father?

-Rhaegar wasn’t mad

-He was. One day Daenerys told me about death of Ellia Martel and her babies. Did He thought about them when took my mother? He defeated her wife and babies for his stupidities like me. I was doing what he did so many years ago. What is difference between us. Everything what happens here is my responsibility. How I can heard them?

-Everyone makes mistake Jon.

-I just need that she come back.

-She will. And you need rest. How many days without sleep? You are in shock.

-I think that in the middle of night they were in Winterfell. We need to close the door. Everything is here what we need.

-I don’t know how can left Winterfell if she woke up. I haven’t idea-said Jaime

-I don’t think about this now- said Jon

-Ser Jaime please left alone . We can sit another place.

Jon lying her side and took her hand.

-I need you come back. please… I haven’t more power for all of this. I just will become a mad.

-Targaryen alone is the most terrible thing. said maister Aemon

-Who is Aemon?

-He was maister of Castle Black from house Targaryen

-Mad Robert Baratheon didn’t know this?_ smiled Jaime

-How do you think. our people will enter in Riveran?

-Yes. They have my order and Tiryon is there too.

-But your sister…

-I am lord of Casterly Rock.

-Yes… How many times stay here?

-I don’t know. If she doesn’t woke up ?

-I don’t know

-We will have one dead Targaryen and one mad. It’s interesting…

-please. Isn’t time to jokes

-Ok!

-You know her mother ?

-I was kings kings guard of King Aerys II.

-I read in books that Targaryens had unbelievable beauty.

-It’s true. her mother was very beautiful and noble. King Aerys too. But Prince Rhaegar was absolutely amazing. Daenerys liksd her brother. He was little boy but I remembered prince Vicerys too. He was great too.

-Jon doesn’t like them?

-no. Non of them. He is like his mother

-You Know her too?

-Of course

-and she was very beautiful too. Legends said this

-Yes, But not like Targaryens. They are different people.

-I see, She isn’t like someone. Queen Daenerys…

-No one is like her in whole world. She is last trueblood Targaryen. Queen Daenerys and Prince Vicerys was the last of them.

-But Jon is Targaryen too.

-yes, king Aerys thought that babies of Ellia Martel had smell of Dorne. He didn’t like that Rhaegar’s wife wasn’t Targaryen.

-He was mad

-I know but he was true. In tradition of old Valirya old brother married with old sister. if hadn’t sister married another Valiryan houses. In their culture trueborn son or daughter was only this baby. Baby whose two parent was from Valiryan houses.

-really?

-Yes. In Westeros Jon is legitimate son but in Valiryan culture one and only trueblood Targaryen is Daenerys.

-How do you know this?

-I was kings guard of Aerys II. Valiryan blood isn’t strong. They need merry each other for defend their blood. Northern blood is dominant with Rhoynars and Andals too.

-I understsnd.

In rhe morning they heard Voice. This was unbelievable wind who breack everything.

Jon stand up and look at door.

-They are here_ Said Sam

-I think that they can’t find us

-Jon is right. This is only voice of wind. Jon She needs wrap her wound.

-come.

Sam take some grass and water and set near the queen

-I illusion or she has a better color in her face?_ asked Jaime

-really? I can’t realize_ hope was light in his eyes.

-I think that infection is stopp. Because here isn’t blue or green. Her skin is wite during this time…

-She can wake up. I believe this

Sam was looking her wound and one moment realised something.

-what is this? I’ve never saw this untill.

-What? -Jaime looked too

He take a pincers and touched. This was very strong and blue like ice.

-what is that?_ asked Jon

Sam was in shocked

\- Sliver of arrow.

-what?

\- probably when White Walker shooting. his arrow broke and this sliver stay here. And when her wound repair its come up. Because of this we didn’t see until.

-probably because of this she couldn’t warmed.

-Ser Jaime how do you know this?

-Just thought. I don’t know nothing.

-Ok. It’s not bad version

-The most interesting is why broke his aroow when shooting her? _said Jon

 

JON

-We can just take this from her body.

-If will start bleeding Jon?

-We haven’t choice Sam. She will frozen more and more and all final …she will die. Ser Jaime is right. Her breath becomes more and kore slowly because of this. Just take it from her.

-Ok. I do what you want.

Sam hanging this and take from her.

\- It’s long and strong. Look at Jon , it’s like glass.

-fuck, What is this?

-Arrow of White Walker.

-how can’t sow this?

-I don’t know but if this was here… just… why stopped her infection? _asked Sam and look at

-Her body fight. She is fire…unburn.._said Jon. _ Can ice kill Fire?

-I don’t know_ shocked his head Jaime

-what we can do now?

\- just waiting Jon. Probably need time

-we can make a fire . Warm isn’t enough_said Jaime and jumped with fireplace

\- wake up Danny… Please… I know that you are tired but it’s not time to fall… It’s not time to death.

He kissed her forehead and hugged.

-Jon wait

-she need warm. she need help.

\- Jon you are in shock. I understand that feel bad for everything what happened between both of you but…

-because I am guilty. I am only one who is guilty. During my life I dreamed that never pained woman who become my love, who become mother of my child and I did this. This is my torment and dont try to protect me. She went in night’s watch because I pained her. She wnted escaped from me and now…I am afraid, I am with shame. I don’t know how look at her eyes and tell how I am sorry. I am afraid. I don’t know what will her reaction when she come back.

-You protect her when everyone wanted to left she here alone.

-because of me.

-no

-Yes, Don’t try to tell me lie Sam. She was strong and healthy woman. She broke because of me. Without my lie this didn’t happen.

Sam quiet.

-What can I do.

-She become a better. Don’t worry. everything will be Ok

Sam stand up and set another place.

Jon smelled her hair. This was like summer flowers. She imagimed how walked in Green garden with her. She was beautiful like always. Her skin was warm and gently.

When they set the ground pretty little baby run around them. He wanted to saw his face , He wanted to know who she was…girl or boy but everything appeared when he try to touch

He felt something.

something what touched his skin. Her eyes was opened and look at him. Jon was sitting her side quickly.

-Danny. Are you Ok? Sam come please

Sam realized and stand up. Ser Jaime too.

-Woke up?

-Yes

-Your grace. Are you hear me?

Her violet eyes look at one place and hadn’t reaction

-Danny are you here. Please…

-What happen… Don’t hear?

\- Probably she is in shock yet. She need time. _Said Sam

-How many time?

-I don’t know Jon. Just wait.

-Her hands is warmer than yesterday.

-I…I…I…

-she steaks

-Danny …Hear? She hear …_Jon smiled

-I… I haven’t power with my feet and hands

-because you are without mind during one week your grace. _said Sam_ Don’t afraid . Do you want sit in bed?

-Yes

Jaime Helped Sam. Jon felt shame and one moment realized that couldn’t look at her in eyes.

\- what place is this. Where I am?

-Your grace. Don’t remember ?

-I remember …Just I fall down …from Drogon.

-You need rest your grace

-Where is drogon?

-he just…

-where? _Danny felt afraid and first power in her feet.

-He escaped when you become worst. He was roaring during two days but …

-He had bleeding.

-We saw but… He was angry and we couldn’t contact with him without you

-Night King defeated Karhol and Dradfort too. He is here in Winterfell. We are too here but secret place

-Why? Where is another people?

-They escaped in Riveran. Everyone. We hadn’t another choice your grace_ explain Jaime

-And we are only for person in Winterfrll?

-Yes.

-My people?

\- everyone gone. Missandei and Usuals want stay here but Jon didn’t give order. Dothraki people too. everyone is in Riveran Castle.

-You all ar mad? Why aren’t you gone too?

-because of you. We couldn’t take you in Riveran. You frozen in road. Jon said that didn’t left you here and we stayed too.

Danny looked at Jon but his eyes was another place.

-No one told you that this isn’t right?

-Yes , Northern people but…

-Ser Jaime what the hell you doing here?

-Protect my queen.

-And you needed maister …I was staying too.

-gods. You everyone are mad.

-pained ?

-Yes but…I need to go and find my dragon.

-what?

-I lost Viceryon. I can’t lost him too.

Danny try to stand up but pain was very strong.

-You can’t stand up. Just lying down_ Sad Jon and touched her arm_ please_ his voice was gentle

-You need rest Your grace. You will lose baby If you try to go

-what?

Sam was surprised

-You don’t know?

-What a baby?

-You are pregnant your grace

-what?_ Danny smiled_ I can’t be a pregnant

-but , Your Grace

\- I don’t like this game. I need to go.

-You can lose our baby if try to go _Said Jon_ You are pregnant. Just listen us.

-We wanted use poppy milk when you arrive in

Winterfell but Missandei didn’t give mi the order. she said that you were pregnant.

\- she said to m but didn’t believe

\- I saw you your grace and she was right. You are pregnant

\- He is maister_ said Jon_ And you don’t need maister. Just touch your belly.

Danny look him and take her hand with belly

\- OMG. I didn’t believe and escape from Winterfell. Oh…. no… unbelievable…

\- you aren’t … everything happened because of me.

Danny looked him.

\- we need to go another place_ said Sam_ here is som chamber too

\- I am pregnant. I can be a mother?

her eyes was light like sun.

\- I am so sorry for everything. You can’t imagine what I felt when… I can’t breathe. please forgive me…plese… I imagined that lost you.

Danny looked him.

-and your lie?

\- Danny…

\- you though that I’ve never been mother and sleep with me, lied me… And now what changed? you are here for my baby? or your conscience? where is your duty with your Northern lords?

Jon stopped and look at her eyes

\- Love is a death of duty. do you know

who told me this,?

-No

\- another Targaryen.

-Who ?

Jon touch her head and kissed her lips softly. It was warm like another time.

-I Left my people , my family and everyone for you. because you are my family… more than family… I’VE never forget what I did but give me a chance . We deserve another chance Danny. Please…

\- You lied me.

-no… never…. I was stupid and thought this but…I am just…

He looked her lips. He never wanted her kiss like now.

-I am just stupid Jon Snow. I love you.

Danny wanted to hugged him like never but didn’t do this.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen”_ thought herself

-You are my dragon Daenerys. I’ve never lost you. Not you and not our baby

He didn’t kiss her lips. Just Just touched his nose in her neck and smells. She was here … She was really here

warm like always!

 

JAIME

__________________

-Danny.

-Yes

-Can you stand up? Just walking and you bring back power

-I don’t want. just need rest. Please leave me alone.

The queen laying another side and closed her eye but didn’t sleepp.

-Danny.

-yes

-I love you

he kissed her forehead.

-Ok

Sh didn’t say something any more

Jon felt that nothing was good with her. She always ty to escaped from her. He stand up and set another place. Looked her and thought about everything.. She felt that shhe became cold with him. Jonn know why? She didn’t believe him. Just confirmed everything whhat he said. She didn’t want that he touched her belly. Every time she just got escaped ffrom him, from his arms.

-Your grace. are you ok?_asked Jaime

-better than another time. Thanks.

she smiled.

Jon looked at her. she smiled Ser Jaime. “Why? She don’t forgive me my lie and smiled with man who killed her father.

-You look better than two days ago.

-Yes, and thinking what we can do …How we can left this place?

-I don’t know.

-And drogon. I think about him during two days. What can I do if he Dead? I can’t live without him. Drogon is my part. my soul… What can I do?

She crying.

-Just, I don’t know but how feel now?

-Whatndo you mind?

-He is alive?

-drogon?

-yes

-I don’t know.

-Probebly you know. Just, hear me… I am not a Targaryen but I loved in kings Landing during years and I know Targaryen family. Probably I am only one who left alive. King Aerys sometimes said that dragons and riders has very strong relationship. they feel each other. Probably drogon escaped from here because you were bad. He felt you.

-You think this?

-Yes, I think and … probably…

He clear tears on her face.

-calm …calm… are you better?

-Yes thank you… Ser Jaime…

said Danny when he try to stand up

-Yes your grace

-tell me something about my family.what do you remember?

Jon listen him . ” This is my family too. But I feel not this. She dreams about them. I know nothing about them.“

-so, your brother prince Rhaegar was best friend of ser Artur Dane. They always escaped from Kings landing together. playing woth swords and just… enjoy together. Sometimes I went with them. Ser Arthur was absolutely amazing with his sword. Prince Rhaegar too but Arthur was Arthur.

Jaime smiled.

-You are like Rhaegar your grace

-Vicerys too. _Danny felt tears in her eyes

-how do you know?

-I saw him in Undying house. Rhaegar…My brother, Ellia and Aegon.

Jon felt her pain when she talks about Rhaegar.

-I named his name my prince Rhaego. He was my idol….He always was my dream.

-If Rhaegar stilled alive You become his favorite sister. I believe this. He always was very noble.

-and very nice with his long silver hair and amethyst eyes. -Yes. And queen Rhaella… she was too. like Rhaegar and you. She loved speak Valiryan.

-really?

-yes, she always speaks with Rhaegar and Vicerys

-Because of this Vicerys know very good Valiryan. He learned me

-Yes. and you know some language?

-I know high Valiryan , Dothraki and some dialect of free cities. Dothraki language learn me my husband Khal Drogo.

\- ok,I said you about your family and now you tell me about Dothrakis and your husband.

\- He was great khall. The most strongest man who I ever seen. He dead because I made a mistake. My son too…

He felt how nervous was she.

\- I know what is this. My son and daughter dead with my arm. Joffry wasn’t a good but Maricella was noble and innocent.

-This is different. They didn’t die for your mistake

\- I travel in Dorne because save her but can’t this. Ellaria Sand killed her… because of Cersei. I couldn’t protect Maricella

.- Why sent your daughter with your enemy?

\- not me…Tiryon did this. I was prisoner of Robb Stark this time.

_ black water. Tiryon told me about this war.

-yes

-and this baby who waiting your sister? It’s yours?

Jaime looked another side

\- don’t shame. I am a Targaryen and my mother and father was brother and sister. all my family.

\- but we aren’t Targaryens.

\- just take this baby and save from her. This baby deserve better future. Every baby deserve future ser Jaime…

-I don’t know what happened in my life. I was star boy with big future. I was best. dream boy. Butt one day I lost my mind for my sister and destroyed everything

Danny stopped and looked

-like my brother….

-What??

-like my brother.He was star boy too. and defeated his life for woman. Not only his life …al of us….You are like my brother Ser Jaime

Dnny looked at him and imagined Rhaegars face.

He was really like ser Jaime

JON

———–

Jon was full of terrors. He makes a mad when they were together. speaking and smiling. and when he try to talk with her…Just “Yes” and “No”

Not another word.

After her woke up was five day. She had more power but not a lot. Sam said every time that she couldn’t trevel yet.

-She hasn’t power to walking. Riveran is so far and she is a pregnant. She need be a strong. We have a food and water. we can stay here some days.

\- maybe you are right. She can’t walk so quickly And in road become a frozen

-But we haven’t time.

-can you leave us alone?_ said Jon

\- Of course

Two of them went another chamber.

Danny looked at him.

-what are you doing?

she was surprised

\- nothing

\- I am trying to helped you. and…You ignored me…every word what I said

-And?

-I am here…

-and you are waiting when I will tell you “thanks”?

-Just… _he wanted to says something but wards lost _You aren’t one and only who is with pain in this situation.I made a mistake and I know this. how many time to need you for forgiveness?

\- forgiveness…_ she smiled_ forgiveness is very easy Jon Snow but trust no. My heart can’t trust you again. When you said me “I love you”… I felt disappoint. I will see lie in your words every time, in your eyes every time…

-I understand but…. look at me…look at me…_ Danny was looking his dark eyes._I love you more than anything Danny…

\- we could have better future together_ her eyes was full of tears . Jon felt how cut her voice. _ but you lied me. You played with my feelings .

Jon shook his head.

-never… Danny never… I swear you.

He kissed but she was cold too. she didn’t back her kiss.

\- please Danny, please… can you forget everything what happened between us?_ he touched her arm very strong and kicked.

,-Jon…

\- do you want that our baby grow up without family like us?

\- I don’t want my baby grow up in lie like me.

\- I’m not a lie.I am here Danny. I love you. You think that I am here because my baby?

Shhe doesn’t look his eyees

-ok,,I swear… I swear life of my baby that you are my love. I swear …I will never tell you lie in my whole life.

-why are you doing this? why? I deserved this

she was crying and deep breath.

-no…never. I always knew this.

-I need to time

She said and touched his hand Itt was cold.

-ok you have time… So many time….

-Ok

-Ok

he smiled. Her hair was gentle like summer wind.

She kissed his neck sweetly and long time. He felt warm.

-You are warm. Your breath is warm. I don’t need nothing any more for still a happy .

-And what can you say your northern lords? They wanted your marriage with Sansa or Lady Carstark.

-Lord Manderly wanted his daughter too.

\- everyone need will merry with you.

-And I need only one. I will say this words them. I need only you Danny. You and this little baby. Our baby…

-our seed, our blood… One and only who will continue our family.

-we are family and no one can separate us. never…we are strong together Danny. Do you feel this?

-I feel…I really feel this.

He kissed her lips so strong and fixed her body with him. She felt save and happy.

They were kissing each other so long time. and didn’t want stop without fearful roar.

This was like end of world.

Two of them realized.

\- It’s drogon? he is ? Jon … Drogon come back. Back with me… _Her whole face was like sunshine

Jon smiled and kiss her hand

-We need to go away. outside. we can left this place with him.

-We can’t. Walkers are in Winterfell.

-Drogon is here.

-but…

-Just halp me Jon. I need to look him.

Jon didn’t want but who can stop mother of dragons.

-he is my son. He save me Jon…All of us…

-Jon, are you hear?

Sam entered the room

-Yes and Danny want to see him.

-I think that you all are mads.

-who all?

-Ser Jaime opened the dor and went outside. He said that we can go in Riveran now.

-he is right Sam. Please take everything what we need.

Jon take Danny in his hand and went outside. everything was white and cold.

Dead Army and some walkers come in fron where stand Ser Jaime.

One of tham take his hand arrow and try to shooting him.

-Nooo. _Screaming Danny, but untill all of this drogon flew down and make a fire . some of white walkers walked with him.

-Night king- screaming Danny. Jon looked back and saw hir shadow in Winterfell sky.

-We need to go now_said him.

-Jaime…_screaming Danny. _ step back now.

Dany call Dragon name. he set down in front of Jaime and touch his mouth one of white walker until kill him. Drogon turned around and kickd his wing Ded men. Jaime fall down in the ground. Drogon stand with him. Jaime could touch his feet and winggss. When he try this Drogon around his hed and rooar hi whole voice

-No… Don’t do this…_ sscreaming Danny._ Don’t touch and…

Jaime afraid .Drogon’s face touch his skin . jJjaime looked his teeth and felt hot breath and. Like his skin was burn, but Drogon stopped. He closed mouth and look him.

-what happened _asked Danny

-I don’t know but we need to go now… Night king is here …

Jon take her with drogon. She touched and say some Valiryan words. Drogon calmed.

-ser Jaime set down quickly_ said Jon. Sam was her too.

-fly_ Said Dannny and touch her face with drogon’s skin.

This was like new life.

I Drogon flying .

Few times latter she fellt cold and fixed chest of Jon.

Danny looked ser Jime who set behind the them and thought.

-Star boy…. Rhaegar was star boy too


End file.
